Conventionally, there is a commodity-sales-data processing apparatus (an information processing apparatus) such as an electronic cash register (ECR) or a point of sales (POS) terminal including a hard disk drive (HDD).
The HDD is susceptible vibration because of the structure thereof. When strong vibration is applied from the outside during data reading and writing operation, in some cases, abnormality occurs in data reading and writing. Therefore, there is a commodity-sales-data processing apparatus that adopts an anti-vibration structure to attach the HDD (see, JP-A-2006-092703).
In recent years, to improve maintainability of a POS terminal, there is a demand for a HDD attachment structure that can attach the HDD with one touch of a finger instead of fixing by a screw or the like. In this case, it is necessary to take into account not only the HDD anti-vibration structure but also earthing performance.
However, the commodity-sales-data processing apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2006-092703 has a structure in which each HDD frame is floated by anti-vibration rubber. Therefore, it is necessary to separately screw an earth line. The earth line is screwed at the sacrifice of the maintainability.